


Murmur

by thevault



Series: Nights Like These [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marijuana, Pet Names, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, billy is weak for steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevault/pseuds/thevault
Summary: That’s why he’d come to Tommy’s party.  Him and Steve hadn’t been friends since, well, since Billy came to town, so he was pretty sure he wouldn’t run into him.  Not that he didn’t want to see Steve, because he did, he really did, but he also didn’t want to seem like he was being over bearing.  If Steve needed some space, he’d give it, Billy wasn’t some lost puppy following after the first boy who gave him attention in the most conservative town this side of the Mississippi.  Steve would come to him when he was ready, and Billy had no doubts that it wouldn’t be very long.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Nights Like These [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625281
Comments: 26
Kudos: 247





	Murmur

**Author's Note:**

> sooo I debated for all of 2 seconds whether I was going to make this a series or not and voila! Part 2. It's not as long as part 1 but the first part had a lot to set up so that's my excuse, I'm proud of myself for squeezing 9k out of this one though. Also, I've decided that each of these parts is going to be named after an album that is playing (or the album that a song is from) in the chapter and I'm sticking to it lol, the 80's was pretty heavily defined by its music so I think it's relevant. Obviously part 1 was Jazz by Queen, this part is Murmur by R.E.M.
> 
> anyway, I'll stop rambling now, hope you enjoy!!

Tommy H.’s graduation party wasn’t exactly where Billy wanted to spend his Saturday night, but there he was, propped up against the kitchen island with a Schaefer in his hand. Tina was standing opposite of him, talking about her college plans like he gave a shit, incessantly twirling a strand of hair around her finger while she batted her clumpy eyelashes at him. Billy wasn’t blind, he knew she was flirting, or at least trying to. Every girl in Hawkins flirted with him, and a couple months ago Billy probably would have been all over that. Actually, he had been all over that, but Tina was just as boring as every other girl in this shit show of a town. Clearly she was looking for a long-awaited round two that she would not be getting.

Instead of thinking about pussy Billy was thinking about Steve, about how just a little over a week ago he’d fucked King Steve stupid. It put a smile on his face, his lips curling up at one corner as he took a sip of his beer. It was a fond memory, and if he concentrated hard enough he swore he could smell Christmas trees and pot, and his dick twitched a little in his jeans. Steve fucking Harrington, the lay of a lifetime, who woulda thought.

Tina’s voice squeaked a little higher, poor girl probably thought Billy’s longing, heated gaze was for her. What a shame.

The thing was, Billy hadn’t seen Steve since that night. They’d shared Steve’s bed and woke up next to each other, and Steve seemed pretty okay with the whole thing until Billy offered to drive him to work. He got a little skittish, said he’d drive himself, but thank you, and then scurried off in that stupid sailor costume that Billy _definitely_ wanted to fuck him in at some point. It had been a little weird, but not unexpected. Steve had never hooked up with a guy before, he needed time to process things. Billy could wait.

That’s why he’d come to Tommy’s party. Him and Steve hadn’t been friends since, well, since Billy came to town, so he was pretty sure he wouldn’t run into him. Not that he didn’t want to see Steve, because he did, he really did, but he also didn’t want to seem like he was being over bearing. If Steve needed some space, he’d give it, Billy wasn’t some lost puppy following after the first boy who gave him attention in the most conservative town this side of the Mississippi. Steve would come to him when he was ready, and Billy had no doubts that it wouldn’t be very long.

“You know, this house has three bedrooms…,” Tina said, seemingly out of nowhere, but then again Billy wasn’t listening at all so there could have been some preamble that he didn’t catch. Billy just arched his eyebrow in complete bewilderment, giving Tina a once-over like he was given a bad piece of meat.

“I’m gonna need a lot more beer,” Billy muttered, tipping his head back to finish off the can he had before he slammed it down on the counter. Tina jumped at the sound, and Billy didn’t bother to say excuse me as he brushed past her to get to the fridge.

Billy shook off the hand that Tina placed on his shoulder as he bent down into the fridge, emerging with two cans balanced in one hand. As soon as he stood upright he realized how this must have looked after Tina had pretty much offered herself up to him only moments ago. Thankfully Billy had no problem being an asshole.

“Thanks!” Tina exclaimed as she reached for one of the beers, but Billy quickly swiveled out of her reach.

“They’re both for me,” he said simply, cracking one and tucking the other into the pocket of his denim jacket. Tina laughed, like he was telling a joke, and made a grab for the one in his pocket. Billy slapped her hand away rudely and grabbed the cigarette he had tucked behind his ear in one fluid motion, popping it between his lips.

“Not a joke,” he muttered around the cigarette, and then he was making his exit, leaving Tina to stand stupidly in the kitchen with her mouth gaping open like a fish. Whatever, not his problem.

Billy had just gotten to the party and it already sucked. The music was horrible, the beer was horrible, and nobody was allowed to smoke inside. Tommy’s parents might not have been home but he certainly wasn’t acting like it. Billy stepped outside, through the front door, so he could light up his smoke, taking a deep drag as he sat himself down on Tommy’s stoop. The fresh air and relative quiet was a relief, even if it was 80 degrees and humid outside. He took a sip of his beer, glanced around at all the cars parked in the driveway and on the street, took another sip.

Billy rubbed at the space between his eyebrows with his thumb, cigarette pinched between his index and middle fingers. Parties like this used to be fun, used to be the only thing Billy lived for other than sex. But now, Billy just found himself wanting to go home, and in all honesty, wanting to show up at Steve’s front door so he could say something cheesy like _’you’re better than all those motherfuckers’_ , or whatever they said in movies.

Bright headlights had Billy squinting, holding his hand up against the light as he looked up to see who was arriving. A familiar BMW screeched to a stop at the end of the driveway, undoubtably blocking everybody in, and Billy’s heartbeat started to pick up. He only knew one person in this town who was rich enough to drive a goddamn BMW, so when Steve climbed out of the car and let the door slam shut behind him Billy was relieved to see he was right. Steve fucking Harrington, in the flesh, at a party he had no business being at. Billy got the sneaking suspicion this wasn’t a coincidence.

With nobody around and Steve still too far away to notice him on the front steps, Billy took his sweet time checking him out. He was wearing a grey bomber jacket even though it was hot as balls, but Billy could appreciate fashion over comfort. Underneath he wore a dark blue t-shirt, and jeans that had no right to be that tight; there was no way he fit boxers inside those things, which left Billy wondering if he was wearing tighty-whities or going commando (both images made his cock twitch). To top it all off he was wearing some blindingly white sneakers, tube socks peeking out where his jeans stopped at his ankles.

There was no way Billy wasn’t going to get some tonight.

“Yo,” Billy called once Steve was halfway across the lawn, throwing the hand that was holding his cigarette up in greeting. Steve seemed surprised to see him, which might have had more to do with his placement than him actually being there, but regardless it didn’t seem like a bad kind of surprised.

“Hey, what’s up?” Steve said, surprisingly casually, coming to stop in front of Billy. He was close enough that their knees were almost touching, and Billy had to tilt his head back to look up at him.

“No smoking inside,” Billy said as he flicked the ashes off the end of his cigarette between them, “thought this wasn’t your scene anymore, Harrington?”

Steve shrugged and kicked the toe of Billy’s boot, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. “Got nothing else to do, figured I’d stop by.”

Billy wasn’t sure what it was, his tone of voice, the glint in his eye, his body language, but something told Billy that Steve came because he knew Billy would be there. Who else would he be there to see? It made Billy smile, knowing this secret truth between them, and the flush that spread across Steve’s cheeks was enough of a confirmation for him. Some part of him, the mean part, wanted to press further, grill Steve about why he was actually here, but Billy refrained. Steve always seemed to make Billy want to be nicer.

“Well, thank fuck you showed up,” Billy said as he climbed to his feet, the two of them almost chest to chest, “because this party blows.”

Billy pulled one of Steve’s hands from his pocket and held it in his own, palm-up, and Billy couldn’t help but grin at the absolutely stupefied look on Steve’s face. He pulled the beer that was in his pocket out with his free hand and slapped it into Steve’s palm, a wicked grin on his face.

“Drink up, pretty boy.”

Billy could hear the exhale that left Steve’s lungs, even as he bent down to pick up his own beer where he’d left it on the stoop. He took one last drag of his cigarette and held it out to Steve, who gladly took it with his lips and puffed on it a few times. When he was finished, Steve dropped the butt on the ground and Billy stomped it out with his boot, and if his knee brushed the inside of Steve’s thigh who was there to say so?

“C’mon, let’s go inside, it’s hot as balls out.” Billy slung an arm around Steve’s shoulders and lead him inside, the squealing guitar of Van Halen’s _Panama_ booming through the house, the first good choice of the night.

Thankfully, Steve was just this side of invisible that nobody really paid them any mind when they walked in. For a while they attracted attention, the two of them, the most unlikely friends in Hawkins. Everyone knew about how Billy beat Steve’s face in all that time ago so he understood, it definitely seemed a little weird. But god, Steve’s friends were the most annoying, looking at him like they feared for his life even though they all abandoned him except for the freak without any teeth, and he was fourteen so he hardly counted. Billy was more likely to punch any of them than he was Steve, honestly.

They weaved their way through the crowd until they found a corner they could tuck themselves into, near the fireplace. There were pictures of Tommy and his family all along the mantle, and Billy had to turn one of them on its front so he felt less like he was being haunted by their lifeless stares.

“What’d you do to her?” Steve asked, taking a sip of his beer as he glanced over Billy’s shoulder at someone. Billy quirked an eyebrow at him and leaned his shoulder against the fireplace.

“Who?” Billy turned to look over his shoulder despite how Steve tugged at his sleeve to keep him from doing so.

“Don’t be so obvious, dingus!”

Billy was hardly concerned with Tina’s obvious glare from across the room, his head whipping back around to look at Steve incredulously. “Did you just call me _dingus_?”

Steve rolled his eyes, dramatic as ever, and Billy couldn’t help but smile. “Robin says it, like, all the time. I’m not a big fan that I’ve started saying it, either.”

Billy felt a lot of things he didn’t understand, mostly because his emotions were kind of like a tornado ripping through him at all times, but anger was usually the root of it all. Jealousy was not something he expected to feel in that moment, just from Steve Harrington saying a girl’s name. Questions started to rise, growing like weeds in his mind: who was Robin? Who was she to Steve? How long had they known each other? Is that who Steve had been feeling his time with over the last week and a half, trying to forget about Billy?

“Who’s Robin?” Billy asked abruptly, trying to keep the bite of rage from his voice. The anger was seeping in now, killing the weeds in his mind with a chemical compound that was more toxic than the jealousy.

Steve deadpanned at him for a second, looking genuinely confused by Billy’s question. “Are you being serious?”

Billy’s only answer was silence and a vague wave of his beer between them, motioning for Steve to go on.

“Robin? That I work with? That you see like, at least twice a week? Are you fucking with me? I can’t tell if you’re fucking with me.”

As soon as the words left Steve’s mouth Billy felt like an idiot. _Right_ , Robin, that was her name. He knew her face and her general bad attitude, but he supposed he’d never actually bothered to learn her name. Not that surprising, really, Billy hardly ever paid attention to anyone who wasn’t worth his time, but Steve was looking at him like he really should have known that her name was Robin.

“Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah,” Billy snapped his fingers in thought, “short hair, right? Batshit crazy?”

“More or less, yeah.” Steve still looked a little in disbelief that Billy had forgotten about her but he didn’t say anything else about it. He waved his hands between them, as if to shove that part of the conversation away, and sipped at his beer. “Anyway, why is Tina trying to burn a hole in the back of your head?”

Billy shrugged one shoulder noncommittally. “I dunno, she was talking to me in the kitchen earlier about some shit I didn’t care about. Pretty sure she was trying to get some, but she didn’t take too kindly to me turning her down.”

“Billy Hargrove turning down pussy, that must be a first.” Steve had this sly look on his face, like he’d caught Billy in a lie, his lips curving around the opening to his beer can in a way that had Billy’s eyes transfixed. He wanted to kiss those lips, wanted to grab a fistful of Steve’s hair and pull until he was arching, baring his neck for Billy to lick and suck and bite.

And he would have, if they were in California, not bum-fuck, Indiana where Billy was pretty sure he’d get beaten half to death by the entire town for even thinking about another guy’s lips.

“Who needs pussy when you’re gettin’ ass?” Billy shrugged, winked, and grinned at the way Steve turned the same shade of red as Mrs. Hagan’s lipstick in the photo hanging on the wall behind him. Steve’s eyes were wide as Billy imagined they could go, at least until he started choking on his beer, coughing into his elbow uncontrollably.

“Whoah there, take it easy, Harrington,” Billy teased, reaching over to pat the other boy on the back in a mock show of concern; well, he was concerned, but he knew Steve would be okay. Billy was just more smug with himself, glad he got the reaction he was looking for.

“Fuck you, Billy,” Steve stammered through his coughing fit, knocking his arm away.

“Only if you ask nicely, princess.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline in surprise before his face set into a hard glare, though Billy could tell there was no real malice behind it. In fact, Billy might have said Steve looked a little interested behind that scowl, and _that_ was definitely something he was going to keep in mind.

“Billy you can’t—,” Steve glanced around nervously, as if someone were listening in on their conversation, “you can’t just _say_ shit like that, I don’t know what it was like in California but it’s definitely not like that here.” Steve pulled his jacket tighter around himself, like he was trying to hide, and man, did Billy know that feeling all too well.

“Relax, nobody’s listening, the music is way too loud and everyone is way too drunk, all right?” Steve still gave another shifty glance around the room only to settle his gaze on Billy again, a little less on-edge but all together still bristled. Billy shoved his shoulder playfully, watched the way his shoulders relaxed just a little from the gesture. Billy liked that he had that effect on Steve now, could get him to loosen up and feel a little safer in his presence.

In all honesty, California wasn’t _that_ different. Billy couldn’t exactly go parading his bisexuality around just anywhere, but there were at least places for that. Hawkins was a strict no-queer zone, Billy had understood that very quickly, but it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to hiding the fact that he was into guys; Billy was pretty sure Neil would actually kill him if he found out, and that wasn’t an exaggeration. In California, Billy had his safe havens, friends’ parents who were a little more open to the idea, but there was never a point in Billy’s life where he _wasn’t_ hiding who he really was. It was just a fact of life, people didn’t like that sort of thing, that was their business, and Billy’s sexuality was his own. He never dwelled on how much is sucked, tried not to think about what would happen if he slipped up, got caught. Still, that didn’t stop Billy from doing risky shit.

And right now, Billy felt like being risky.

“Come on, let’s go smoke,” Billy said before he polished off his beer and left it on the mantle, right next to the picture he’d turned over, “maybe that’ll loosen you up enough to get the stick out of your ass.” Billy was smiling, teasing, and even though Steve looked like he wanted to be mad he was still smiling back.

“I do not have a stick up my ass!” Steve called behind him as he followed him outside, to the back yard instead this time, “and didn’t you _just_ have a cigarette?”

Billy glanced over his shoulder so Steve could see him roll his eyes, sliding past a fellow partygoer through the sliding glass door. “Well, I’m not talking about cigarettes, first of all,” Billy said, spinning around so he was facing Steve, walking backwards. He pulled the joint from his jacket pocket and wiggled it in the air before tucking it behind his ear. “Second of all, so what if I did? You’re not my mom.”

Steve scoffed and quickly reached a hand out to grab Billy’s shoulder, guiding him around a lawn chair he nearly tripped over. “I’m just saying, you’re _kind of_ a chainsmoker.”

Billy led them around to the side of the house, glad to find that there was nobody there. It was almost too dark, the street lights too far away to cast much light on them. Billy watched as Steve leaned up against the side of the house, hands in his pockets, one leg crossed over the other. His features were fuzzy in the darkness, soft around the edges and hard to see, but Billy could see if he looked hard enough, could barely find the beauty marks on his cheek, but maybe he only thought he saw them, just remembered where they were from staring too long. Billy wanted to kiss them, wanted to press a smacking wet kiss right where he knew they were, but Steve needed to relax first or else Billy had the feeling he’d run.

“This is a weird place to bring me, Hargrove,” Steve said in an accusatory tone, though Billy could tell he wasn’t serious, “you gonna murder me or something?”

Billy pulled the joint from behind his ear, placed it between his lips, and lit it with the lighter he had in his back pocket. He watched the end burn as he sucked in a deep lungful of air, puffed the smoke in Steve’s face before he passed it along. “Life’s not a horror movie, Harrington, I just don’t feel like sharing.” Billy was mostly talking about the weed, but also about Steve, he was for Billy’s eyes only.

Steve gave him a tentative look, like what he said wasn’t true, and that puzzled Billy for a moment. But then the look was gone and Steve was taking a hit, the amber glow of the lit end of the joint illuminating Steve’s face for the briefest of moments. Billy smirked when he saw the beauty marks on his cheek, right where he knew they were, watched the way Steve’s eyelashes fluttered as he stared down at the glowing paper. Steve looked pretty like this, cast in darkness with only the warm light of burning embers to cast shadows over his features; but then again, Billy always thought Steve looked pretty.

Brown eyes flicked up to meet Billy’s own, a bit of smoke drifting from Steve’s lips as he pulled the joint away and passed it back to Billy before he clamped them shut. Steve’s eyes were hooded and he didn’t break Billy’s stare, both boys transfixed on each other as Billy took his second hit. Slowly, the smoke poured from Steve’s parted lips, and Billy was impressed he wasn’t coughing like an amateur anymore.

“What are you staring at, Hargrove?” Steve asked, a slight upturn to the corner of his lips, a smirk, a _challenge_. Billy wanted to kiss that smug look right off his face.

“Nothin’ much,” Billy spoke around the smoke in his lungs, and it sounded like bullshit even to his own ears. Steve was fucking captivating, but Billy wasn’t about to let him know that, not yet.

Steve shoved at his chest lightly, making Billy sway though he kept his feet firmly planted. They were both grinning at each other like Cheshire cats, lost in their own little world on the side of Tommy Hagan’s house. It almost felt public, like they were there _together_ , for everyone to see, even if they were hiding in the darkness and the cover of some waist-high bushes. They were shuffling closer to each other as they passed the joint back and forth, or rather, Billy was shuffling closer, until the toes of their shoes were touching, Steve’s hands loosely gripping at the bottom of Billy’s jacket, playing with the buttons. They weren’t talking, didn’t need to, their smiles and their actions speaking for them.

Like this, with Steve leaned up against the side of the house, he looked a little shorter than Billy for once, his head tipped up to look at him. But then he was rolling his shoulders, scooting himself up the wall so he was standing straight, both feet on the ground. They were eye to eye now, the joint nothing but a burned out nub that Steve tossed at their feet and stomped out with a quick wiggle of his shoe. The smoke was thick around them, a skunky cloud wrapped around their heads, stagnant in the humid summer air. Billy wasn’t sure what he was high on more, the weed or Steve Harrington.

“So, what, is this what it’s going to be like now?” Steve asked, gently tugging at Billy’s jacket until he took another step forward, their legs slotted together but not touching. “You smoke me up and take advantage of me?”

Billy’s cock gave a noticeable twitch in his jeans and Steve hadn’t even touched him, hadn’t even fucking kissed him. Billy was wrapped around Steve’s finger and he knew it, the little bastard. “Take advantage of you? You kissed me first last time, baby doll.”

Steve hummed thoughtfully, those big, brown eyes trailing down Billy’s face, his neck, and Billy couldn’t stop himself from shuddering at the way Steve licked his lips and pulled the bottom one between his teeth. Billy brought his hands up to rest against the brick at either side of Steve’s shoulders, caging him in.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Steve mumbled as he finally brought his gaze back up to meet Steve’s, lips parted and glistening with saliva. Billy wanted to tear him apart.

“You gonna do something, Hargrove, or are you just gonna stand there?”

Billy’s nostrils flared at Steve’s sudden brazen attitude, his heartbeat picking up from the thrill of it all. This was a bad idea, he knew it was. Anyone could walk around the corner, could see them so close, nearly pressed up against each other, but Billy didn’t _care_. He always lived his life on the edge, fast and dangerous, and he wasn’t about to stop now, not when Steve was practically begging for it. Steve gave another tug to his jacket, spurring him on, and Billy was absolutely powerless against it.

He brought their lips together much more gently than he’d expected to, melding together like wet clay. It was amazing, just like the first time, Steve’s lips soft and thin against his own. Billy could picture him, eyes squeezed shut so tight, his fingers curling in the denim of Billy’s jacket where he just kept tugging, tugging until Billy had no choice but to press up against him from head to toe. Steve made a soft noise once their bodies made contact, a quiet little whimper against his lips that had Billy’s head spinning.

Billy felt entranced, completely under Steve’s spell and at his mercy. He wasn’t usually like this, lax and obedient, but something about Steve gave Billy a patience he never possessed. But maybe it wasn’t patience at all, no, he just wanted Steve to _take_ , wanted to be lead in whatever direction the other boy wanted them to go. It was intoxicating, and not just because of the beer and the pot, _Steve_ was fucking intoxicating, unlike any drug Billy had ever tried before.

“ _Mmh_ ,” the soft noise sent shivers down Billy’s spine, and he parted just enough for Steve to whisper a soft, “ _Billy_ ,” before he was back on him, hungrier than ever.

Billy slipped his hands into Steve’s back pockets and gave a firm squeeze, making the other boy jolt and open his mouth in a surprised gasp. It was enough of an invitation for Billy, his tongue meeting Steve’s between their lips as he ground their hips together, using the leverage he had on Steve’s ass to pull his hips forward to meet is own. The friction had Billy sucking in a sharp breath through his nose, and then Steve couldn’t stop, his hips canting forward desperately over and over. Billy could feel the hardening line of Steve’s cock against his thigh, and it made Billy moan knowing that Steve was getting off on just this, making out in a dark alley while they dry humped each other like animals. It was raw and visceral and Billy was goddamn addicted.

Steve’s hands were no longer fisted in his jacket, Billy noticed, but instead were snaking under his shirt, feeling up his sides with gentle touches before the sharp bite of fingernails raked down his skin. It had Billy hissing, the sting of it making his cock jump as goosebumps tingled up his spine. Billy parted from their kiss just long enough to stare down at the other boy with a heated gaze, and Steve ran his fingertips over the marks he no doubt left there, teasing but yet almost soothing. They were both panting, sharing the breath between each other, and then Billy was on Steve’s mouth again, biting his bottom lip hard enough to make him whimper.

Billy shifted his weight just slightly, adjusting his stance so he could lift his knee up just enough so that his thigh was pressed between Steve’s legs right where he was warmest. Steve shuffled his legs apart just enough to make room and moaned against Billy’s mouth, his hips starting to roll at an even rhythm like some bitch in heat. It was so unbelievably hot, feeling Steve move against him like that, and Billy used the hands grabbing at his ass to help Steve keep his rhythm, swallowing up every gasp and moan that left his lips. Billy swore Steve could get off just like this if it weren’t for the drunken idiots heading their way.

As soon as the stumbling footsteps took one step too close in their direction Steve was shoving at Billy’s chest as hard as he could, sending him backward in a flurry of motion. Billy cursed as he tripped over their tangled legs and fell backwards into the dirt, his head smacking against the ground and sending his world spinning for a moment. For a second, Billy felt like he was going to throw up, but then the feeling subsided, leaving him dazed and confused as he stared up at the night sky.

“Whoah! Are you okay?” A voice came from Billy’s left, though he didn’t bother to turn his head and look.

“He’s fine!” Steve squeaked, his voice cracking in that way it always did when he got nervous. Billy worked on getting himself sitting up as Steve cleared his throat and didn’t dare move from where he was still pressed up against the side of the house. “Just— just a little drunk!” Steve laughed nervously and grit his teeth, anxiously waiting for whoever rudely interrupted them to leave.

“Do you need help?”

Okay, now Billy was starting to get annoyed.

Billy got to his feet and brushed off his clothes, his ass already a little damp from the dewy grass he’d fallen into. “Not from you!” Billy called, the irritation evident in his voice. If these drunk fucks ruined his chances of getting some tonight he would personally beat the shit out of them. He heard them mutter something and then they were gone, scurrying off somewhere else, presumably back in the house judging by the way the volume of the music picked up and then muffled again from the door being opened and closed.

“Shit, shit, I’m sorry, are you okay?” Steve said in a rush, finally seeming to find his motor function again as he took a tentative step toward Billy. But Billy didn’t have time for this, he was _fine_ , and if he didn’t get this show on the road soon he was worried Steve might chicken out.

“Meet me in the bathroom,” Billy said definitively, not bothering to hide the way he checked the other boy out with a predatory gaze from bottom to top.

“What?” Steve asked stupidly, eyes squinting in confusion.

Billy grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him up against the side of the house. Steve felt so fragile under his grip, heart beating like a jackhammer under Billy’s grip. “I said, _meet me in the bathroom._ ” Billy waited, wanted to make sure that Steve understood.

For a moment, the other boy stood there gaping, mouth and eyes wide in silent surprise as the weight of Billy’s demand dawned on him. Then, he snapped his mouth shut, licked his lips in a feverish, jittery swipe of tongue, and nodded his head.

“O-okay,” Steve murmured, nodding his head one more time before Billy let go of his shirt and headed towards the back of the house.

Billy trusted that Steve was smart enough to know to wait a few minutes before following. He might have been new to the whole ‘being attracted to another boy’ thing, but he certainly was no stranger to hooking up in public places; at least, Billy hoped he wasn’t. His boots were loud and heavy as he stomped through the house, and most people in his way were smart enough to move, those who weren’t were nothing but a simple shove out of his path. He must have looked angry, barreling through the crowd with a purpose, the stunned gazes following him like a spotlight. He wasn’t worried about it, though, where all eyes fell on him none seemed to follow Steve, not anymore.

Thankfully, the bathroom was empty, the horrible floral wallpaper burning his eyes as he flicked on the light switch. He let the door slam shut behind him and promptly locked it, finally taking a moment to _breathe_. He felt hot, way too fucking hot all over, his t-shirt sticking to his back with sweat. He pulled his denim jacket from his shoulders and tossed it in the direction of the tub, not really bothering to check where it landed. The loss of the layer helped cool him, though he never would have guessed by the way he looked in the mirror.

His face was flushed, cheeks red and damp, a thin sheen of sweat making his skin shiny in the worst possible way under the bathroom lights. Billy grunted and grabbed the hem of his shirt, using it to wipe at his face as he took a few deep, steadying breaths. How did Steve do this to him? Get him nervous and blushing like an idiot? It wasn’t fair, the power Steve had over him without even really trying. Billy looked at himself in the mirror again and grabbed the bulge in his jeans, giving it a firm squeeze with a satisfied smile; well, at least he still looked good.

The minutes that ticked by could have only been a few, but with a rock hard erection and pure adrenaline running through his veins it felt like forever. There was a moment where Billy thought Steve might have actually chickened out on him, decided to dip while Billy was locked in a bathroom by himself without any repercussions. But then there was a soft knock at the door, and Billy almost had to grab his chest with how his heart nearly tried to leap out of it.

“Occupied!” Billy called, but then the second knock that came was firmer, determined, so Billy unlocked the door and took a step back, giving room for his intruder to enter.

Steve was a blur of motion, slipping into the bathroom as quick as possible while managing to open the door only as wide as his body, only letting himself and the blaring R.E.M album into the room (Tommy’s choice in music was sub-par at best). He closed it behind himself quickly, clicked the lock into place, and spun around on his heel to face Billy. His hair was wild now that Billy could actually see it properly, mussed in all directions. It made Billy smile, how disheveled he looked, bomber jacket slightly askew, one of his sleeves bunched up around his elbow while the other hung loose.

Steve was on him in an instant, pressing Billy up against the wall opposite the giant mirror he’d been looking at himself in earlier. The aggression was welcomed, their lips clashing together in a vicious battle of entirely too much teeth but somehow it was still perfect. They kissed like that for a while, feeling each other up, grabbing at every part of each other like they needed it. Steve was still just as hard as Billy was, the hot press of their bodies evidence of that. Billy had never felt so desperate before, never wanted someone so _badly_.

It was impressive how quickly Steve managed to get a hand between them, grabbing at Billy’s dick through his jeans. A simple squeezed turned into an unyielding grind of the heel of his palm, forcing Billy to break the kiss with a groan as his head fell back against the wall with a soft _’thunk’_. Billy rolled his hips into Steve’s hand as he worked his cock through the denim, digging into the hard length from base to tip and back again.

“I wanna blow you,” Steve whispered where he’d started mouthing at Billy’s neck, wet and sloppy and undeniably _starving_. Billy groaned again, this time at the admission, cock jumping under Steve’s touch.

“Fuck yeah, Steve, fuckin’ blow me,” Billy growled out through clenched teeth, eyes snapping up to the image of them in the mirror just in time to watch Steve sink to his knees without a second thought. Billy wished he had a camera, wanted to get every second of this on film for his own personal porno. King Steve, on his knees and begging for it.

Billy could tell Steve’s hands were trembling where he tried to work Billy’s belt open, struggling to get his fine motor skills under control. Billy looked away from the mirror to glance down at Steve and placed a reassuring hand on the back of his head, tangling his fingers into those incredibly soft locks. Steve glanced up at him at the touch with his big, doe eyes, looking soft and innocent and making Billy’s heart skip a beat or two. Billy gave him a little smirk, one that Steve matched with his own, his confidence coming back to him.

“Hey there, pretty boy.”

Billy could feel the hot puff of breath that left Steve’s lips against the sliver of skin peeking free from where Steve had pushed his shirt out of the way to get to his belt. His cheeks flushed a dark shade of red and he broke their stare, getting back to work on Billy’s pants, though this time with more precision. Billy wasn’t sure who got off on the pet names more, Steve from being called them or Billy from how much Steve clearly loved them.

Within seconds, Billy’s pants were hanging open, and Steve still looked amazed that Billy wasn’t wearing any underwear, even though he’d already had an intimate run-in with that fact. He shimmied Billy’s pants down his thighs just far enough that his cock could spring free, and Billy couldn’t help but laugh when the head tapped Steve on the chin and made him flinch back a little. Billy could see the wet smear of precum on his jaw, and then the way his nostrils flared curiously. Steve leaned closer to Billy’s dick, or rather, to his pubic hair, closer and closer until his nose was pressed right in it, and _god_ that made his cock twitch.

Steve mouthed at the base of his dick experimentally as he took in deep lungfuls of the scent, his hands coming up to rest on Billy’s thighs. “Are you wearing cologne?” The question finally came, murmured against his dick so sensually that Billy had to bite his lip.

“Always, baby.” Billy winked at Steve when he looked up at him, eyebrow cocked.

“On your dick?” Steve sounded _accusatory_ , like Billy was _weird_ for doing it even though Steve had just been breathing it in like he’d just surfaced from jumping in the deep end of the pool.

“Just shut up and start sucking.” Billy tugged at his hair for emphasis, and the way it made Steve close his eyes and _moan_ made Billy’s knees weak.

Billy did his best to keep his hips still as Steve started licking all over his cock, working his way from base to tip and back again. Sometimes he left wet kisses to the head, teasing that he might take it in before going back to lapping at it like it was a damn lollipop. Billy felt like he was going to lose his mind, eyes transfixed on Steve and that sinfully pretty mouth as he gasped for air, the shitty, muffled music in the background becoming more and more distant.

“Shit, _shit_ ,” Billy cursed as Steve’s lips finally slid around the head of his cock, tongue swirling around the tip before pressing flat against the underside. It was taking everything in Billy’s power not to thrust his hips forward and shove the whole thing down Steve’s throat, knees quivering with the effort.

Steve stayed like that for a while, sucking at the head while he wrapped one hand around the shaft, giving little strokes with the space he had. It was by far the most teasing blowjob Billy had ever gotten, slow and steady and not at all what he needed right now. But he let Steve go at his own pace, at least for a little while, letting him warm up to the idea of a dick in his mouth. Eventually it became too much, the head sensitive and swollen from all the attention it had been given.

“Come on, just a little more, baby,” Billy whispered as he slowly started to apply pressure to the back of Steve’s head, guiding him down his cock, and Steve let himself be guided.

It was a slow drag of lips, and Billy had to guide Steve back and then forth again to keep his lips wet, working himself deeper bit by bit. Steve kept his pretty lips in a perfect ‘o’ around his cock as he bobbed and worked his tongue obscenely, already drooling all over Billy’s dick. A little less than halfway down Steve tensed and tried not to gag, pulling back just a little against Billy’s hold. It was a decent feat for a first timer, Billy’s cock wasn’t exactly small and Steve was just learning so he’d take what he could get.

“Yeah, baby,” Billy murmured, getting Steve to look up at him from under his lashes. Seeing Steve like this, looking up at Billy so innocently with his mouth stuffed full of cock, it was really _doing_ things to him. He wanted to come just as badly as he wanted to get Steve off for all his hard work. “You look so pretty on your knees for me, sucking my cock.”

Steve’s eyes fluttered shut and he _moaned_ , the vibrations of the sound traveling straight through his cock. Billy grit his teeth and groaned, toes curling in his boots from the sheer pleasure. Steve started bobbing on his own then, pulling back until only the head was left between his lips before plunging back down, taking Billy that extra little bit that he couldn’t really handle but took anyway.

It was to pure bliss, even if Steve wasn’t particularly good just yet. His movements were sloppy and he kept forgetting to use his hand, holding it limp against Billy’s cock for a while before he’d suddenly remember to stroke again. But it was good, so damn good, and Steve’s enthusiasm alone made up for the lack of skill. Billy couldn’t decided where to look, glancing between the scene below him, his cock disappearing into Steve’s spit-slick lips, and the scene in the mirror, Steve’s messy hair gripped tight in Billy’s fingers as his head bobbed with fervor.

“ _Fuck_ , watch the teeth,” Billy hissed as a particular tilt of Steve’s head had his bottom teeth scraping along the underside of his cock. It didn’t hurt, per se, and Billy would even say it sent a thrill up his spine, that sense of danger always getting him off, but Billy didn’t want Steve to get too out of hand and actually hurt him by accident.

Steve hummed to let Billy know he was listening, those sinful vibrations making Billy’s hips buck forward much harder than he intended to. Steve gagged and slammed his free hand against Billy’s hip, holding him in place against the wall as he pulled off coughing.

“Sorry, shit, sorry,” Billy panted, petting through Steve’s hair until he was ready to take him in again. He was right back at it, somehow working Billy’s cock with even more zeal than before.

A knock to the door had Billy jolting, though Steve held him firmly in place. It was impressive, the way he kept bobbing his head, not stopping even as the knocking became more persistent. That little edge of possibly getting caught had Billy’s orgasm creeping up on him, the adrenaline and the pleasure and Steve’s unrelenting determination coiling the arousal in his gut.

“Someone’s in here, fuck face!” Billy shouted, voice hoarse and fucked-out. The person at the door jiggled the handle irritably, muttered something Billy couldn’t quite hear, and then finally stormed off, allowing Billy to bring his full attention back to the boy on his knees.

It was a sight to behold, really. Steve’s cheeks were all flushed, hair sticking to his damp forehead and lips all shiny and swollen as they worked around his cock; true dick-sucking lips, in Billy’s opinion. The sight alone made Billy moan, his free hand brushing the hairs from Steve’s face so he could get a better look at him. He could feel it coming on fast, his orgasm building, and when Steve looked up at him again, so pretty and coy, Billy knew he was done for.

“Baby, I’m gonna come,” Billy said in a rush, giving Steve a fair warning, “fucking mother _fucker_ , I’m— I’m—.”

Somehow, Steve pulled off just in time, staring up at Billy with his mouth open and tongue lolled out against his bottom lip as he jerked his cock fast and hard. Billy’s lips parted on a silent moan as his orgasm washed over him in a hot wave, fat ropes of cum splattering over Steve’s cheeks, his tongue, over the bridge of his nose. Billy wanted to close his eyes against the pleasure but found he couldn’t tear them away from the sight in front of him, hot cum painting the pretty boy before him. Billy’s fingers curled tight in Steve’s hair as his orgasm peaked, all his muscles tense as he let out a choked sob and finally let his head crash back against the wall. He felt like he was going to collapse, Steve still jerking his cock to milk out every last drop of cum until he was over-sensitive and gasping for air, hips twitching to get away but also for more.

“ _Nngh_ , fu— _uuuck_ , baby, fuck,” Billy groaned, free hand grasping at Steve’s wrist to get him to stop, far too sensitive for any more.

When he could open his eyes again Steve was licking the cum from his lips, looking pretty as ever, mouth puffy and abused. Billy stepped around Steve to grab the hand towel beside the sink and used it to gently clean his face, ignoring the way the soft smile on Steve’s lips made his stomach flip. Once his face was cleaned up Billy let Steve take the towel so he could wipe off his hand, and Billy got his pants back up around his hips. He still felt wobbly from his orgasm as he helped Steve to his feet, but that wasn’t going to stop him.

“Come here,” Billy growled as he grabbed Steve’s wrist, pulling him to his chest. He brought their lips together in a heated kiss and rummaged around in his pocket for a second with one hand while the other worked at getting Steve’s pants undone.

Steve was definitely eager, bucking into Billy’s hand where it worked his fly open. Billy could only imagine how horny he must have been, being worked up all that time, working so hard on his knees. But it was okay, Billy was going to take care of him.

Billy shoved Steve’s pants down far enough that his ass was bare and broke their kiss, glancing at the reflection of Steve’s freckled cheeks before bringing his attention to the tube of lube in his hand. He squirted far too much into his right hand, nearly wringing the tube dry, but that wasn’t going to be an issue. He threw the empty bottle in the little garbage can near the toilet before dipping his ring and index fingers in the slippery substance, spreading it liberally.

“I got you, baby, c’mere.”

Steve shuffled closer, leaned against Billy’s chest when he circled his arm around Steve’s back and tugged him closer. Steve kept his hips arched out just enough so Billy could get his right arm between them, circling his slicked-up hand around Steve’s cock. Steve mewled at the touch, his hands pressed firmly against the wallpapered walls on either side of Billy; one beside his head, the other at his side. Billy’s gaze was zeroed in on Steve’s reflection in the mirror now, pressed up against him, legs spread a few inches apart so Billy could see his balls hanging between them.

As Billy started to work Steve’s cock he trailed his other hand down his back, tracing them between his cheeks until he found what he was looking for. Steve gasped softly at the first press of his fingers and Billy kissed his neck, eyes never leaving the mirror. He traced the rim in soothing little circles until Steve relaxed against him, moaning softly in his ear all the while. Billy slowly worked the first finger in, pleased with how much easier Steve opened up for him this time, and started to thrust it in time with the hand on his cock.

“Yes, yes, Billy, feels so good,” Steve murmured against the shell of his ear, lips hot where they touched his skin. The sounds his hand was making against Steve’s cock were obscene, wet and squelching from too much lube, and it was _hot_.

Billy pressed in the second finger, kissing and sucking at Steve’s neck as he tensed up from the tighter fit. Steve shuffled his stance, spread his legs wider, and the hand that had been pressed against the wall near Billy’s head moved to tangle in Billy’s curls, holding him so intimately that Billy thought he might cry. He closed his eyes against the sting of tears and took a deep breath, biting down on Steve’s neck hard enough to get him to yelp. The sound snapped him back to reality and he opened his eyes again, looked to where his teeth still latched onto Steve’s skin and then down to where his wrist strained to bury his fingers deep inside the other boy.

It was easier for Billy to find his prostate this time, crooking his fingers a handful of times before Steve was pressing up onto his tip-toes and burying his face in Billy’s neck to stifle his cry of pleasure. Billy grinned at himself in the mirror and watched the way Steve’s cheeks clenched when he brushed the spot again, legs already trembling.

“That the spot, baby doll?” Billy whispered against his neck, watching Steve’s head nod frantically through the mirror.

“Mmh— mhmm, yeah, _please_.” It was so sweet, how Steve always begged for him so easily, his voice cracked and raspy on pleasure.

Billy stroked his cock faster as he pressed his fingers into Steve’s sweet spot, broken little sounds crackling their way out of his throat. Billy wasn’t sure what he loved more, the sounds, so sweet and desperate in his ear, or the way Steve’s hips twitched desperately back and forth, not sure which pleasure he wanted to indulge in more. He was close already, Billy could tell, his hole squeezing at Billy’s fingers tighter and tighter while his balls drew up close to his body.

“You close?” Billy teased, knowing full well that he was, watching Steve nod his head in the mirror, whimpering a pathetic little _’yes’_ into Billy’s neck.

The wrist of Billy’s left hand was killing him at this angle as he fucked Steve’s prostate but he didn’t stop, determined to give Steve the second best orgasm of his life (the first, of course, had been on his cock last week). Steve was coiling tighter and tighter, like a snake about strike, and then he went lax with a whimpering sob as his orgasm finally shuddered through him. He was shaking in Billy’s arms as he came, spilling all over Billy’s fist and probably his shirt which was not something he had considered earlier. Billy could see the tremors shooting up Steve’s spine, watched the way his cheeks and his thighs clenched and unclenched with each jerk of his cock. It was like watching living art, honestly, Steve’s body something to behold as it trembled through orgasm.

Billy slowly eased off, working Steve through the last shocks of orgasm before he pulled his fingers free. Steve was nothing but a panting, sticky mess in his arms, and Billy wasn’t even sure he could stand on his own two feet if he was being honest. He wiped off the lube on his fingers onto Steve’s left ass cheek and slowly maneuvered him until he was stumbling backwards into the sink, his hands catching on the edge of the counter to help steady himself as he tipped his head back with a satisfied sigh. Billy looked down at his shirt that was, yup, a total mess, splattered with thick globs of cum. Since the shirt was a lost cause anyway he wiped his hand clean with it, glancing up as he heard Steve snort out a laugh.

“Oops,” he muttered as he pulled his pants back up around his hips, still looking dazed and fuck-happy.

“That’s all you have to say for yourself? _Oops_?” Billy _sounded_ annoyed, but there was a smile on his face as he shook his head in disbelief.

“I mean, it was kinda your fault.” Steve shrugged his shoulders and brushed some hair out of his face casually. Billy quirked an eyebrow at him, rolling his eyes at the smug grin on Steve’s face. “What’re you gonna do about the shirt?”

Billy pulled the garment over his head and tossed it in the garbage, grinning at the way Steve openly stared at his exposed chest. Billy snapped his fingers and pointed at Steve’s still very wobbly legs. “What are you gonna do about your legs?”

“What? You mean these bad boys? Oh, I’m good, don’t you worry about me.” Steve gave him a cheeky little wink that got him smiling again and shaking his head, but smiling nonetheless.

“Sure you are,” Billy mocked, patting Steve on the shoulder, “give it a couple minutes before you dip, yeah?”

Billy grabbed his jacket from where it had ended up on the floor and pulled it on, the denim too scratchy on his bare skin. Just as he was reaching to unlock the door Steve grabbed him by the sleeve, tugging at him the same way he had earlier outside. Billy came to him easily, closing his eyes as Steve caught him in a kiss, soft and simple, nothing but a press of lips. When they parted, Billy just wanted to kiss him again, but he knew if he did he wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Steve said, pressing his hand flat against Billy’s chest, right over his heart.

“Yeah, sure,” Billy replied stupidly, dazed by the soft expression on Steve’s face.

Billy didn’t bother going back to the party once he left the bathroom, heading straight for the front door. He was pretty sure he could hear Tommy calling out to him somewhere in the crowd but he didn’t bother to stop, already lighting a cigarette as he breached the exit. He thought about getting in his car and driving off, almost did it, too, but as soon as he sat down in his car and looked in the rear view mirror he was reminded that Steve had ever so kindly blocked every single car into the driveway by parking like an asshole. Billy huffed in frustration and fell back into his seat, starting his car so he could at least blast the air conditioning through the goddamn humid Indiana heat.

It was about another ten minutes before Steve came running out of the house, like, literally running, and Billy wondered if he’d run through the entire house like that, too scared to be seen leaving the same bathroom as Billy Hargrove. Billy leaned over the passenger seat so he could crank the window down, throwing his hands up in the air and slamming them down on the steering wheel incredulously when Steve looked in his direction.

“What the fuck, Harrington!” Billy shouted out the window, honking his horn a few times. “Parking like an asshole over here!”

Steve had a big dumb grin on his face as he waved Billy off, and now Billy was pretty sure Steve came running because he’d realized he’d blocked everyone, namely Billy, in and waited to long to finally come outside and move his car. Steve was just about to get in his BMW when Billy cranked the driver’s side window down and leaned out of it.

“Hey!” He waved Steve over when he caught his attention and sat back down in his seat, one arm hanging out of the window.

“What’s up?” Steve asked, a little out of breath, as he came up to the car, placing his hand on the opening of the window right next to Billy’s arm. He was bent over so he was at eye-level with Billy, eyes twinkling.

“Did you know I was gonna be here?” Billy asked, finding all of this too coincidental, right down to Steve blocking him in. There was probably no plausible way Steve thought that far ahead, he wasn’t that smart, but still, this all seemed a little… fishy.

Steve’s mouth turned down in that confused-but-clearly-lying way that he was known for when he was trying to act nonchalant but was doing a really bad job at it. “How, uh, how would I know that?”

Billy stared at him suspiciously for a minute, watched him fidget under the scrutiny, and decided that Steve _definitely_ knew he was going to be there.

“Um, my parents left me money for food and I, uh, ordered some pizza earlier and didn’t touch it if you wanna, like… come over?”

Oh yeah, he definitely knew.

“Is that all you eat? Pizza?”

“No.”

“Mhmm… sure, I’ll come over.”

Steve’s smile was brighter than the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> billy is s o f t for this boy.
> 
> p.s. sorry to any R.E.M fans but me and Billy are not fans.
> 
> p.p.s. all of my works are unbeta'd so sorry for any typos, let me know if there's anything glaringly horrible that I fucked up.
> 
> Comments and kudos are my life blood and are greatly appreciated, thank you to everyone who left them behind in the last part!!
> 
> find me on twitter: @dopplegangbangs


End file.
